Switching Bodies
by Can'tGetEnoughPotter
Summary: Rose is in her fifth year and is feeling the pressure of school, family, and something else she won't tell anyone. Albus tries to help her with her stress, only making it worse. Hugo knows something is bothering her older sister but no one can put their finger on it. Albus decides to sleep on it, waking up to discover that he didn't just think about Rose, he became Rose.


**A/N So this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it down. I know that I am currently writing _The Girl Behind the Mask_ but I guess you'll just have to deal with another story. Well, I hope you like it! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**

**Chapter 1**

"No, Albus! I will not help you with your Potions essay! Leave me alone." Yelled my crabby cousin, Rose.

"But Rose-"

"No buts, Albus. I'm really stressed at the moment and the last thing I need is you bugging me!"

"Chill out Rose…can I come back later?"

"NO!"

"Gees, fine." And with that I walked out of the library into the corridor, soon to be confronted by my older brother.

"Hey, Albus, have you seen Rose?"

"No, but I have seen a read-haired monster in the library." I said half sarcastically.

"Stressed out again?" asked James.

I nodded.

"She puts way too much pressure on herself."

"No kidding. Quidditch Keeper, President of countless clubs, Gryffindor Prefect, and not to mention has top grades in most of her classes." I exaggerated, almost mocking Rose.

"Oh shut up, Albus. She's proud of all of those achievements. The fact that she's been maintaining them for all these years amazes me…"

"Yeah, Rose this, Rose that. Great. But hey, I'm off to lunch, are you?"

"No, Lily needs help with some Defense against the Dark Arts thing."

"Oh. Speaking of Lily, could you give this to her?" I said as I pulled an envelope from pocket.

"Who's it from?"

"Mum. It said on the outside of the envelope that it had 'girl' things written in it and that I should give it to Lily right away. Whatever that means. Here." I handed it to him.

"Okay. See you, Albus."

"Bye."

* * *

I arrived at my usual spot at the Gryffindor table only to be greeted by Hugo…sleeping on his plate.

"Hugo…Hugo wake up." I shook him a bit.

"W-what?"

"Dude, it's lunch time. Sleeping is for first and second period. "

"I know. I was up late last night." He yawned. "I asked Rose for help with my homework. She didn't want to help me, but being her brother, I get privileges. It was just a few questions in the Herbology textbook. She helped me and I finished it, but she got so frustrated with this one question and whether it was right or wrong." He yawned again. "She wouldn't let me leave unless she found exactly what she was looking for in the textbook."

"Well did she find it?"

"Yeah. The answer was correct the first time."

I couldn't help but laugh, and getting a glare from Hugo.

"Sorry, mate. It was pretty funny. But really, Rose is so out of control that even a simple question in the text is driving her crazy. She just needs to chill and ride her broom outside for a while or something."

"She's not out of control, she's just stressed. She has a lot on her plate this year. I don't blame her for overreacting."

"Oh, come on. She's just being a girl. All girls overreact to everything."

"You don't get it, do you, Albus?"

"What's to get?" I questioned.

"Hey guys." said a breathless Rose as she came bursting in. "Lunch is almost over isn't it? Ugh. I just got caught up in homework in the library."

"Again?" I said.

"Hey sis." Said Albus, ignoring me.

"I had to get all my morning work finished or I won't have time to plan the Advanced Herbology Club meeting for later today. Oh, hey, Hugo."

I just shook my head, laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked a puzzled Rose.

"You! You're hilarious the way you talk about homework. Just use common sense on the answers for your homework and for the meeting later, just say "Anyone have any ideas?" or "Anybody like to share their input on that thought?" and boom! You're finished."

"It's just not that simple, Albus."

"I could simplify it further if you'd like."

"No, Albus! I'd like to see you try being me for a day and use that advise without ruining your reputation and your future!" she yelled.

"Albus-" said Hugo.

"Whatever, Rose. You never have any time for me anymore. We used to hang out all the time and play Quidditch together and go to Hogsmeade to talk about the latest Potter-Weasley drama happening at home. Exaggerating the words 'at home.'"

"Well I'm sorry I've been so busy but school comes before fun."

"Oh, and who told you that great advise." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"My mum, and I'm sure Aunt Ginny has said the same to you, James, and Lily!"

"Albus, I really think you should stop-" Hugo said again.

"Your mum only said that because she's Hermione Granger, also known as Hogwarts' smartest witch in its history."

"You take that back, Albus. How could you talk about your aunt, let alone my mother, that way?"

"I'm not disrespecting her or anything, I respect her dearly, just like I do to you. I just miss you, Rose. Have you forgotten that family comes before school?"

"Family doesn't mean Quidditch for fun or trips to Hogsmeade just to pass time. I miss spending time woth you but I guess that'll just have to wait until Christmas holidays."

"Fine. If you'd rather keep wrecking your brain until you've gone mad that's up to you."

"I'm not going _mad_, Albus!"

"Really, because I think you already are."

Rose stopped talking. After she looked at Hugo, she got up and huffed out of the Great Hall.

"Albus!"

"What! What is it, Hugo."

"That wasn't fair to Rose. Cut her some slack, will you? I know she's acting different, but if she doesn't want to tell us what's bothering her then let her be."

"It's only November and she's already gone insane and is knee deep in homework that doesn't need to be stressed about, causing everyone around her to stress out! If I were her, I'd be the one cutting everybody else some slack."

* * *

The rest of the day was over and it was finally time to go to bed. Ah, my second favorite part of the day.

I stripped down to my boxers and got in bed, but only to hear Rose's voice ringing and repeating itself in my head.

"Well, I'm sorry I've been so busy, but school comes before fun!" "! I'd like to see you try being me for a day…"

I rolled over in my bed, closing out all thoughts of Rose and forced happy thoughts upon myself.

"If I were Rose," I thought, "I would try to act just like me."

I smiled a bit before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to a very unpleasant sound. The sound of something that I rarely ever hear in my dormitory: an alarm clock.

I sat up, and just as I was about to get out of bed and berate whoever set their alarm clock, I realized that all the guys that share my dorm with me had turned into…girls.

"This must be a dream." I whispered to myself. "I hope I never wake up." I smiled and got out if bed. Looking to my left, I realized Aimee Connell was in the room, the girl I had been crushing on for years, was in the bed right next to me. "I really hope I never wake up."

"Morning, Rose." Someone from across the room said.

"What?"

"I never got to tell you how much I enjoyed your Advanced Herbology Club meeting last night. You did a great job."

"Um, thanks." What the heck were all these girls talking about?

I walked away from the dormitory and out into the Common Room.

"Okay, wake up Albus, things are getting weird." Noticing nobody was in the Common Room with me, I smacked myself across the cheek. "Nope." I winced. "Definitely not dreaming."

Rubbing the side of my face, I noticed a picture on the wall that I had never noticed before. I walked closer to it.

"Rose? Gosh, she never told me that if you work as hard as she does, your portrait goes up on the wall…"

"Rose, the mirror in the dormitory is better. I don't think anyone is using it at the moment." Said someone as she walked past me.

"Mirror?" I looked closer and realized that it isn't a portrait.

It was Rose, but it wasn't Rose. It was Rose…but _I_ was Rose.

**A/N Gah! I just absolutely loved writing this chapter! I'm super excited to write more for this. Thanks for reading! ~Can'tGetEnoughPotter**


End file.
